Denora Desade
Denora Desade (sometimes referred to as Dee, never call her Donna) was a villain faced by the original Witch Girls. She is also a column writer in 13 Magazine where she answers Q&A. A book published by Denora is also a statted item in Witch Girls Adventures. She is finally statted in The Official Guide to Conventry. Facebook Depictions of Denora DeSade bear a resemblance to a woman Malcolm Harris is in a relationship with named Deborah Dodge, including the red hair, alliterative name and style of wearing the hair over the face. She is probably the inspiration for the character. MySpace Much about her is reflected on her profile there, which was friends with the MangaGraphix account. About ..MANGA GRAPHIX.. ..HELLO DARLINGS, My Name is Denora Desade. Yes I know I'm beautiful, Yes I know I'm fabulous and yes I know you are not worthy to breath the same air I do. So lets stop with the groveling and get down to brass tacks shall we. I live in San Francisco and though I don't look it I'm almost old enough for Social Security. But I have very good jeans and as a Witch I pretty much stopped aging a few decades ago. Yes dear I'm a witch, a practicing true to life broom flying, annoying mortal turning into toad, hex casting sorceress. Wait I know most of you think Witches are not real or worse some gothic paganie-thing. But that's not true. Magic is about power, power you are born with our without. shouting at her mom.]] Now guys before you throw yourself at my feet as I'm sure you will dears I need to be honest and say I'm also a single mother of a beautiful daughter named Claudia. Claudia is the top student at Coventry school for girls. Furthermore I'm the type of girl who know what she wants and will do anything in her power to get it. I've been that way since I was a teener. Some people call me imperious but I'm not sure that's true. Yes I like things my way, yes I do tend to turn people who annoy me into bugs or my next cigar (Puff). HAHAHAHA but I like to think I'm just a self confident and determined lady. And if you are fans of the Comic WITCH GIRLS by Manga Graphix which both Claudia and I appear in then continue your worship by buying it Details *Status: Divorced *Hometown: Le Belle France *Orientation: Straight *Height: 184cm *Ethnicity: White / Caucasian *Zodiac Sign: Scorpio *Children: Proud parent *Smoke / Drink: Yes / Yes *Education: College graduate *Occupation: Wicked Witch of the West Coast *Income: $250,000 and Higher Interests Books The Practicle guide to time and space Sorcery, A Witches Guide to Investment. Witch Girls, Witch Girls tales and Witch Girls Adventures. General Rich and Handsome men, Being worshiped. Turning mortals that annoy me into cigars and smoking said mortal. My Daughter (She is my heart), Music, the Music Business, The Theater, Fine art, Fine food, Fast cars. Highbindersm Witch Girls, Manga Graphix Heroes Athena, Circe, Isis, Morgan Le Fey, Medea, Queen Victoria' Music Janice Joplin, The Rolling Stones, The Beatels, Ray Charles, Patsy Kline, Frank Sanatra, Tina Turner, Olvia Newton John, Abba (And if you laugh I'll melt you), Mozart, Bach and Alanis (when she was young and angry) Movies The Maltise Falcon, Bringing up Baby, anything with Sean Connery (Meeeeow), Anything with Antonio Banderas (double Meeeow). Anything Film Noir and old SDcrew ball comedies Television Oprah (A Fellow witch), Bewitched (The Character Denora was my idol growing up and our names are really close), I actually like the Original star Trek (Spock was Cute). Anything on the Food Network. Who I'd like to meet Fellow Witches, Fans of Witch Girls, Millionaires looking to be fleeced. Those who would worship me and do my bidding. People who annoyed me will be toaded. See also *Denora *Ebony *Gina *Lydia *Serena Links *MySpace image "SORCERESS DENORA DESADE FROM WITCH-GIRLS" *MySpace profile Category:Characters Category:Desades Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Authors